Gilligan's Island without the Island
by tomboy author
Summary: Okay so what if there hadn't have been that storm and they hadn't become shipwrecked? Will this weird group of characters still have become friends, would relationships still blossom? I know that I've wondered, have you? Well here is a Gilligan's Island story with out the island.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so what if there hadn't have been that storm and they hadn't become shipwrecked? Will this weird group of characters still have become friends, would relationships still blossom? I know that I've wondered, have you? Well here is a Gilligan's Island story with out the island, a story of friendship and love set for a change on the main land.

Chapter 1:

It was a sunny morning in Honolulu the sun was shining, and the palm trees were swaying, it was like some kind of tropical paradise. People were busy going about their buisness, tourists lounging about, and looking for something to do and locals trying their hardest to get those tourists to spend as much as they can. Yep everything was how it should be.

On this fine morning in Honolulu two men could be seen on the docks arguing. One rather large and round with a booming voice, the other rather skinny with a almost begging type of whine.

"Now come on Gilligan I'm the captain of this ship and I say that you go and get the customers."

"But gees Skipper, I did it last time, I thought you said we would take it in turns."

"Now now little buddy, I have to get the ship ready for sailing, and to be blunt Gilligan I don't trust you to do it. Come on remember just hold up the sign and try to get a few customers, now remember it's a 3 hour tour." The Skipper gave gilligan a look that said that it was final, and handed him the new large sign that Gilligan had made, to use to get customers.

"No Skipper I wont forget," sighed Gilligan. He took the sign and sulked off the dock and down to a busy corner to start to try and get customers. Gilligan hated this job, so many people made fun of him and laughed at him, Gilligan always only managed to get a few, and the Skipper would end up having to go and round up some more. Standing on the corner Gilligan decided not to hold up his new sign up yet and just try the old aproch.

"Excuse me Sir would you like to see th-"

"Get lost you idiot." barked the man as the girl on his arm giggled.

"Sorry Mam but would you like to see the sights of Hono-"

"Not a chance," replied the young lady not even, glancing in poor Gilligans direction. Poor Gilligan felt like giving up already. Feeling mighty sorry for himself, he pulled the front of his little white cap over his eyes and slumped down beside his upside down sign and sulked.

"Oh dear Thurston, look it's a poor young homeless man, dear we should help him, look how sad he is."

"Don't touch him Lovey you don't know where he's been."

"Oh don't be silly Thurston he's not an animal."

Gilligan looked up to see a older looking well dressed pair, who both looked very well off, leaning over looking at him.

"What's your name you poor dear?" Asked the kindly lady. Gilligan hurridly stood up and took off his hat.

"Gilligan Mam," politely replied Gilligan, tilting his head a little.

"My boy what are you doing slumped on the footpath? Someone could trip over you." The man said looking quizically at the string bean of a boy dressed in a bright red rugby shirt.

"Oh nothing really, I just haven't really been having much luck, you see I was trying to get customers for a 3 hour boat tour around Honolulu, but I'm afraid people haven't been very friendly." Replied Gilligan shyly.

"Oh doesn't that sound lovely Thurston, a boat tour. Oh we must simply go, we must."

"I don't know lovey, this is a common tourist attraction, it seems quite benieth a Howell."

"Oh don't be ridiculous Thurston, I think it would be lovely, besides this young man seems quite polite, I'm sure it would be a marvelous idea."

"All right Lovey, very well. Alright my boy when is this 3 hour boat tour on and where? We would like to join." he said turning to face poor Gilligan who was standing there with his mouth agape.

"Umm 1:00 this afternoon, at the docks, look for the ship the S.S Minnow, theres a sign its easy to find." Replied Gilligan snapping out of his thoughts. "Umm I'll need both you names though." Gilligan suddenly brought out a little notebook and pen from his back pocket and fumbled with it trying to get it open.

"Don't you know who we are? my gracious boy I am Thurston Howell the third, Harvard graduate, proud Republican and multi-billionaire. And my beautiful wife Mrs Eunice Wentworth Howell. The king and Queen of high class society. My gosh boy how could you not know of us?" Thurston said outraged that they were not recognised.

"I-I'm sorry...I mean wow...I mean...What's a Republican?" asked Gilligan having a confused look on his face. All scrunched up in consentration.

"By gosh Lovey, he doesn't know what a Republican is, this is an emergency. He must be educated at once. Now see here boy a Repub-"

"Now now dear I am sure the young man has things he wants to do. You can talk about this all you want with him when we go on the tour-" Mrs Howell turned now to Gilligan who seemed to be still thinking rather hard. "It was nice to meet you Gilligan, I asure you that me and my husband will be there at 1:00, see you then." With that Gilligan watched as the couple began once again to stroll down the foot path with such elegance, with Mrs Howell chattering away to her husband.

"Oh dear Thurston, what does one wear to a 3 hour boat tour?"

Gilligan plonked back down his hat and scribbled messily on his pad the names _MR anD mRs HowELL._

"Wait until the Skipper see's this" mumbled Gilligan to himself, still trying to get his head rapped around it. Soon a huge grin began to spread on his face. 2 passenger all ready.

Deciding that he had had anough on this corner, Gilligan decided to go more into town, where there were more people. Gilligan was walking along carrying his sign by his side when suddenly.

"Oof" Gilligan was nocked to the ground. He looked up to see what he had hit, and it seemed to be a man who was also trying to get up from being nocked over. Books and papers were laying every where all over the pavement. Gilligan started to get up and pick up the books and papers.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Gilligan kept repeating, hoping the man wouldn't hit him or call him anything too nasty. Gilligan was waiting for the worst when.

"No don't be, it was probably my fault anyway, I wasn't watching where I was going. You know how it is when your reading about the science of nuclear physics."

"Nuclar, nucel, nuc...what?" asked gilligan extremely confused.

"Never mind. Sorry again, what's that sign for your carrying?" Asked the man who seemed to know a lot of stuff, including long words.

"Oh it's a sign that I made. I'm trying to get customers for a 3 hour boat tour around Honolulu...you wouldn't be interested would you Sir?" asked Gilligan becoming suddenly very shy. The man seemed to think about it.

"Hmm well I would like to get a look at some of the marine life closer up and it would be a good chance to see the main islands from a different angle. Yes you know I think I might. What's your name and what time would this tour be?"

"My name is Gilligan Sir and it is at 1:00 this afternoon at the docks, the S.S Minnow there should be a sign, it's easy to find."

"Ah very good Gilligan. Well sign me up, the name is Roy Hinkly Professer Roy Hinkly."

"Wow a Professer, no wonder your so smart and your carrying around so many books." Said Gilligan looking starry eyed at the nice man with his arms full of books. The Professer just chuckled.

"Why yes Gilligan that's why I have so many books and thankyou. I guess I will see you at 1:00 then, bye" with that the Professer began to walk off already getting out another book.

"Wow now a professer." said Gilligan to himself as he got out his little note pad, and wrote.

_PrOFEssEr rOY hinKlY_

If it were possible Gilligan's smile grew. He had already gotten 3 passengers, and all of them seemed really nice. 2 billionaires and a professer aswell, this was a new reckord for Gilligan.

For the next hour Gilligan wandered all over the streets trying to get more customers but with no luck. Feeling that maybe his luck had run out and that he should just go back to the Skipper with what he had, Gilligan began to make his way back to the docks. On his way Gilligan heard cursing coming from around the corner. Being the curious boy he was Gilligan decided to check it out. Coming round the corner, near a palm tree and with her hands stretched out in front of her was a very beautiful red head talking to herself.

"Oh Frederick, must you go away, surely- no no no it's all wrong." She finished muttering to herself. Wondering what this beautiful but strange woman was doing Gilligan walked up to her.

"Are you all right. Who are you talking to?" Asked Gilligan coming up beside her. Starteled she wipped her head to the side.

"Don't be silly, I'm practicing my lines, don't you know who I am?" she asked annoyed at the random boy who had just interupted her failing attempts at insperation.

"No, what are you practising lines for?"

"Well I am Ginger Grant, famous movie star, I'm from Holywood and I am practicing lines for a movie I'm staring in, but I'm afraid I just can't seem to get any insperation." Sulked Ginger, her hands going to her face covered in make up.

"Wow a movie star. I've never met a movie star before. I am meeting the most amazing people today" Smiled Gilligan with one of his huge smiles.

"And who might you be?" asked Ginger finding his smile indearing.

"Gilligan, I'm trying to get passengers for a 3 hour boat tour."

"A 3 hour boat tour hmm?"

"Yep, you want to come miss Ginger? I already have 2 billionaires and a professer, the Skipper would just die if I got a famous movie star too." Said Gilligan, his smile growing.

"Well a tour sounds nice, it might be the insperation I need and I could get a nice tan. Alright then Gilligan give me the time and place."

Gilligan watched as Ginger sauntered away. He had told her when and where and she had asured him that she would be there. Getting out his pad and pen Gilligan wrote with a cheesy grin.

_GINgEr grAnt mOvie StaR_

So that was that, Gilligan was feeling quite proud of himself, he had found a rather large interesting group for today, but he couldn't help but feel like he needed one more person.

Gilligan decided that he should try and see if he had anymore luck, he had a little while before he had to go back and help the Skipper. Gilligan took out his sign and held it up infront of his chest for passersby to see. Many walked passed poor Gilligan without a second glance. After almost an hour, just before Gilligan was about to give up, quite happy with the group he had collected, a group of young teenagers aprouched Gilligan.

"Hey dude what's you sign say?" Asked one of the boys, many of the girls around him giggling.

"It says 'see the sights of the waters around Honolulu come for a 3 hour tour on the happy boat the S.S Minnow. 1:00 this arfternoon at the docks'." said Gilligan reading the sign word for word by memory.

"Oh so that's what it says, the writing looks like it's been done by a 4 year old." cracked one of the others, soon the whole group was laughing at poor Gilligan.

"Hey and look at his stupid hat."

"I bet he will never have a girlfriend."

"What a loser."

Gilligan almost felt like crying. He couldn't help but feel like what all theses teenagers were saying were true. Mean while the whole group was laughing loudly at the expence of the poor boy.

"Well I don't think he's a loser, he's more likely to have a girlfriend than you and I personaly like his hat."

Everyone including Gilligan turned their heads at the sound of the soft but strong voice. Gilligan's voice almost caught in his throat. There standing with her hands on her hips, and a stern look on her face was one of the most pretty girls Gilligan had ever seen. She was just wearing jeans and a T-shirt her brown cirly hair up in cute piggy tails. Gilligan mostly noticed her big brown sweet eyes.

"Why don't you kids go home, you have no buisness being mean to people like that, now go scatter." With that the kids ran not quite believeing they got told off by a small piggy tail wearing girl. Gilligan stared wide eyed at the woman as she came closer, a concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay, I saw those kids being mean to you and I can't stand bullies. Are you all right?"

"U-umm...umm y-yeah yeah I-I'm fine. Thank y-you-"

"Mary Ann Mary Ann Summers, I'm from Kansas, I'm here on holiday." said Mary Ann holding out her hand for Gilligan to shake.

"U-um Gilligan, nice to meet you Mary Ann." Said Gilligan taking Mary Ann's out stretched hand.

"So why were those kids teasing you anyway?" asked Mary Ann with a sad look on her face.

"Oh they were just making fun of my sign." Gilligan said trying to show her it wasn't a big deal.

"Man people can be so mean sometimes-" Mary Ann picked up the sign witch had been dropped, and read it. "Oh wow a boat tour, how exciting, so your a sailer then? Wow I've never met a sailer before, you must be very brave." Said Mary Ann giving Gilligan a big sweet smile. Gilligan not used to being complemented just said.

"Gees Mary Ann I don't know about brave, but you do need to know a lot of stuff I guess." shyly replied Gilligan looking at the ground.

"Oh I bet you do, you must be a great sailer." Mary Ann still had that sweet smile on her face and Gilligan thought he might melt.

"Well would you like to come on the tour miss Summers?" timidly asked Gilligan hoping beyond hope that she might just say yes."

"Oh wow Gilligan really? Oh yes I would love to. It's at 1:00 yeah, down at the docks? That's what it said on the sign right?"

"Yeah, you can read my horrible hand writing?" asked Gilligan shocked.

"Ofcourse, don't listen to those kids, you could just use a little practise that's all."

Gilligan smiled, and Mary Ann couldn't help but smile back.

"Well I'll see you then Gilligan," said Mary Ann as she realised she'd been staring too long and her cheeks had gone red.

"Yeah see you then Mary Ann" Gilligan couldn't help but think she looked even cuter with a blush. Gilligan watched her walk away, a smile on her face. He quickly got out his pad and wrote down the last name. She wasn't a professer, a billionaire or a movie star but Gilligan couldn't help but smile at the name.

_MaRy aNN._

So there you go Chapter 1. Please review and tell me what you think, try to be nice please. I would just love to know what you think and the more reviews I get the quicker I update.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Gilligan was so happy and proud of himself as he walked back to the Minnow with the sign under one arm. Gilligan couldn't wait to tell the Skipper about all the wonderfull passengers he got.

"Skipper oy Skipper" Gilligan shouted as he came down to the docks to where the Minnow was bobbing up and down on the water. "You wont believe it Skipper you won't believe it."

"What Gilligan? Did you get a passenger or two? I don't have time to hear about it Gilligan, I'm busy." Came the Skippers voice from below deck.

"But that's just it Skipper I got 5 passengers Skipper 5 passengers and they're all really nice one-" DONK Gilligan was cut off by the Skippers head banging on the hatch to come up on deck.

"FIVE passengers did you say FIVE passengers little buddy?"

"Yes Skipper and-"

"Wow 5 passengers what did you do Gilligan beg? Oh it doesn't matter, this must be a new reckord for you little buddy, wow five passengers..." the Skipper began to mumble to himself as he went about tightening knots and hauling ropes.

"Yes but Skipper don't you want to know what they're like?" Asked Gilligan just bursting with pride.

"No Gilligan, as long as they pay they can be smelly Hobos for all I care." Said the Skipper with a huge smile on his face thinking about the money he will get for 5 passengers.

"But Skipper theses people are amazing." Said Gilligan trying to get his point across, almost bursting to tell of the people he had met. Exasperated the Skipper came over to Gilligan and patted him on the shoulder.

"Sure little buddy, tell me who you found."

"Well first I wasn't having much luck and this real nice lady asked me if I was alright. I told them about the tour and they said they would come. Their names are Mr and Mrs Howell, their Billionaires Skipper, real life Billionaires." Hearing the silence from the Skipper Gilligan said. "That means their rich Shipper."

"Dulp" and Gilligan got a slap to the head with the Skipper's hat. "I know what a billionaire is Gilligan I'm just shocked."

"So was I" said Gilligan rubbing his head. "He's a repub a repuli a repel a...anyway their real fancy Skipper and both really nice."

"Wow maybe we can put our price up." The Skipper was saying to himself as Gilligan continued on.

"Then I bumped into this guy with lots of books. I was so scared he was going to yell at me but instead he apoligised and said it was his fault. He's a Professer." Once again Gilligan was met with silence. "That means he's really smart Skipper."

"Dulp" Once again Gilligan got a wack to the head. "I know that you idiot. Wow two billionaires and a professer, who else did you meet little buddy?"

"Well after that I was making my way towards the beach and I heard this voice. Anyway I went to check it out and it was this tall red head and she was talking to herself. I asked her what she was doing and she said she was practicing lines for her role. She told me she's a famous movie star Skipper, a movie star." Once again silence. "That's someone who-"

"I know what a movie star is you idiot." and once again Gilligan got hit on the noggin with the Skipper's hat. "You said she was a tall red head little buddy?" asked the Skipper.

"That's right, although I don't know what that's got to...SKIPPER!" The Skipper was nocked out of his little fantasy.

"I also met one more person today Skipper, her name is Mary Ann and she is very nice." Said Gilligan with a proud smile.

"That's nice Gilligan." Said the Skipper sounding a little less interested, as he went back to work.

"I was getting teased by these mean teenagers and she came and saved me Skipper."

"Very good Gilligan" It apeared the Skipper wasn't even listening anymore. With a huff Gilligan went back to helping around the boat for when their passengers arrived.

…...

Soon it was 1:00 and the first to arrive was the Professer.

"Good day gentlemen, I hope I have not arrived to early." He said striding up to the boat where the Skipper was perched ready to welcome and poor Gilligan was tightening the last couple of knots ready for sailing.

"No no, your quite on time. I am the Captain but everyone calls me the Skipper." The Professer took his hand in a strong shake.

"Professer Roy Hinkly, although I am sure your first mate Gilligan told you."

"Yes Gilligan told me, and we welcome you onboard the S.S Minnow Professer." With that the Professer hopped onto the boat and sat on one of the seats near the railing.

"I'm so glad you could make it Professer, I'm sure you'll just love the sights from the boat." Said Gilligan coming back up from below deck.

"I'm sure I will Gilligan, I must say I am quite estatic about this trip."

"Yeah and excited too." The Professer just shook his head with a amused smile. The next person to arrive was Ginger. The Skipper's eyes almost bulged out of his head, his eyes were beginning to wonder away from her face.

"Nice to meet you Skipper, may I ask what you find so interesting down there?" asked Ginger quite amused as she sauntered up to the Skipper who was now stuttering.

"O-oh um u-uh...I-I was just looking at your your...shoes t-that's it your shoes" He blabbered out wipping his head up straight after being caught. Gilligan came up next to him.

"No you weren't Skipper you were looking at her-" and WACK Gilligan was silenced by a wack from the Skipper's hat.

"Shut up Gilligan." Ginger just giggled.

"My name as you may have been informed my name is Ginger Grant, famous Holywood actress." She said this as she put one hand on her hip and the other flicking at her puffy red hair.

"N-nice to meet you Miss Grant, I would like to welcome you aboard the S.S Minnow, I hope you will injoy the tour, we will be leaving shortly, we're just waiting for the other passengers."

Ginger promptly smiled and sauntered up on to the boat, quite aware of the Skipper's eyes on her. She then spotted the Professer and sat as provocatively as she could oposite him against the railng. Unfortunately for poor Ginger the Professer had his nose firmly stuck in a book on some complicated subject. Deciding to get his attention Ginger exclaimed in a very seductive voice.

"Why hello there handsom, who might you be?" The Professer looked up briefly and smiled before returning to his book.

"Roy Hinkly Professer Roy Hinkly, nice to meet you" Without even a glance toward her. Getting quite annoyed Ginger said.

"I'm MISS Ginger Grant but you can call me Ginger. I'm from Hollywood."

"It's nice to meet you Ginger." he replied, only looking up quickly to give her a polite smile before going back to his book.

"Humph" Ginger sat with her arms crossed, quite annoyed about being less interesting than a dusty old book.

Soon Mary Ann arrived, a large sun hat on her head and a pretty little smile of white teeth.

"Hi there, this is the tour around Honolulu right? On the S.S. Minnow?" She asked nicely, giving the Skipper a sweet happy smile.

"Yes dear this is it. I'm the captain, just call me Skipper, I would like to welcome you aboard the-"

"Oh boy Hi Mary Ann" Yelled out Gilligan waving his arm with a large grin, just spotting Mary Ann. Mary Ann waved back.

"It is nice to meet you Skipper, thank you for having me, I must say I love your boat." She said smiling at the boat and Gilligan who was still smilling at her from his place on deck.

"Nice to meet you too, my first mate Gilligan seems quite fond of you." Said the Skipper with a knowing smile on his face as he looked at his little buddy who was currently tripping over a rope as he scrambled to come down to Mary Ann. Mary Ann blushed as she smiled fondly at the fumbling first mate.

"Yes I am quite fond of him too, he seems very nice." Gilligan had finally made it down off the boat.

"Hi Mary Ann can I give you a tour of the boat? Oh Skipper can I give her a tour please please please?" Gilligan pleaded. The Skipper just chuckled.

"Sure little buddy give her a tour before the tour." With that Gilligan grabbed Mary Ann by the arm and pulled her onto the boat, up onto the deck where Ginger and the Professer were.

"Mary Ann this is the Professer, he is real smart, he knows all theses long weird words and everything." Said Gilligan bringing her beside the man who lifted his head from his book.

"Nice to meet you Mary Ann."

"You too Professer."

Gilligan then dragged her over to Ginger as the Professer went back to reading. "This is Ginger Grant she's a movie star from Holywood." Said Gilligan. Ginger looked up with a warm smile showing sparkly white teeth. Mary Ann was speechless, she was beautiful.

"Wow your really beautiful" said Mary Ann without thinking. Ginger just chuckled.

"Why thank you, what's you name?"

"O-oh umm Mary Ann Summers, it's nice to meet you miss Grant." Said Mary Ann furrily embarassed.

"Just Gingers fine. It's nice to meet you too." After the introductions Gilligan took Mary Ann on the tour of the boat, witch didn't consist of much.

"Wow Gilligan I didn't know you had a movie star onboard. She is so glamerous" She said with practicaly stars in her eyes. "And to think I'm just a plain farm girl." Before Gilligan could argue that she was just as pretty and amazing in his eyes as Ginger they were both nocked out of their thoughts by a booming voice.

"MY GOSH LOVEY LOOK HOW SMALL THE BOAT IS, WHY EVEN MY SMALLEST YACHT IS TWICE THE SIZE."

Slightly shorter chapter sorry. Thanks for the reviews, I love reviews, it is like getting a little present. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think as long as you do it nicely. Suggestions are apreciated, I love to get anyones ideas for the story.

The more reviews the quicker I update.

Tomboy author out


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Soon the Howells had joined as well, even after much protesting from Thurston. After paying the whole group set off on the tour. For such a strange group of people from all different lives they were suprisingly becoming good friends.

"So your from a farm in Kansas?" asked Ginger.

"Yeah, just a small one owned by my Aunty and Uncle. I liked the farm but it could become very dull at times and I'm am treated like a bit of a baby there, so when I had the chance to come here to Honolulu I was so excited to leave. After being here too I can't imagine going back to be honest." Replied Mary Ann feeling quite comftable around her new friends.

"Wow, I've never been on a farm before, I just always knew I would join the navy one day with my buddy Skipper. And what's it like in Holywood Ginger?" Asked Gilligan quite inthralled in everyones backrounds.

"Well Gilligan it has to be one of the most dangerous places in the world." Said Ginger. After seeing Gilligan's confused face she continued. "You see there is no mercy in show buisness. It is basically surival of the fittest, everyone is only looking out for themselves and if you get in their way they won't hesitate to get rid of ya. I must admit I wouldn't mind getting out of it but, entertaining is all I know how to do," She explained.

"Wow Ginger I didn't know the entertainment buisness was so tough. It makes living on a farm look so easy. What about you Professer? What has your life been like?" Asked Mary Ann.

"Well it can't quite compare to farms, the naving and Holywood but I have many degrees and injoy a wide range of subjects. I have also done some teaching here and there, mainly just lectures on marine biolegy and nuclear phisics. I am currently here trying to write a book on the wildlife around theses parts."

"Wow how amazing Professer." Exclaimed Ginger while bashing her eyelashes at him.

"Although I must say I have always been intrigued by the higher class of society. I must ask how life in it is Mr and Mrs Howell?" He asked looking over to the older couple who were perched on a bench together.

"Oh higher class society is quite elegant and pronounced but in reality just like Holywood it is quite dangerous. Everything is about image and material possesion. It is all rather scandelous on the inside, everything is to do with money." Said Mrs Howell as she fanned herself.

"What is wrong preytell with money my dear?" asked Mr Howell quite offended.

"Oh nothing Thurston but you must agree that it does rather overtake all of higher society." Thurston just mumbled some little agreement as he bowed his head.

"Wow I can't believe I got so many marvelous people to agree to come." Said Gilligan as he stood up to get them all some drinks. "What would you all like to drink and eat?" Asked Gilligan as he got out his note pad. After taking down the orders, Gilligan proceeded to go below deck, while everyone chattered and watched as Ginger performed a scene from one of her movies. Gilligan soon came back up with a bunch of drinks and small nibblys on a tray. Unfrotunately in true Gilligan fasion. Gilligan tripped on a rope and the drinks went flying. The smashing of glass could be heard as everyone watched the drinks splatter across the deck. The peanuts and crackers whent flying all over poor Ginger and the Skipper who was steering the ship got splattered with orange juice. Everyone was dead silent for about 3 seconds until everyone started yelling.

"Help I have peanuts in my hair get them out."

"My dear lovey look at the service. I could have very well have gotten my shoes spoiled."

"Oh what a mess, I was very thirsty, besides I think you just scared off the bird I was watching Gilligan."

"Dulp you idiot, I'm covered in orange juice."

"How could you Gilligan?"

"Gilligan"

"Gilligan"

"Gilligan"

"Gilligan"

Poor Gilligan was beginning to stand up listening to all the yelling being directed at him. He knew he was a clutz but it still hurt and poor Gilligan felt like a real failure.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Came a yell. Everyones heads including Gilligan's turned to face Mary Ann who had her hands firmly planted on her hips as she glared at everyone. "That is quite enough of that. Poor Giliigan was just trying to be nice to make us all comftable and get us drinks and he had an accident. Everyone has accidents, and it is not going to help all you's yelling at him." Everyone looked shocked at the small piggy tail wearing young woman as she continued. "Now we just need to fix this. Now Skipper, you dry yourself off and get back to steering the boat, Professer forget about your silly bird and help Ginger get the peanuts out of her hair, Mr and Mrs Howell stop complaining and help pick up the glasses that aren't smashed and Gilligan you go get a mop to clean up this mess. I will sweep up the brocken glass and go and get everyone some more drinks. Now does anyone have a problem with this?" Asked Mary Ann sternly, when she was only met with silence, she nodded and set about going below deck to find a dust pan and brush.

Everyone being shocked by little Mary Ann's outburst began to quietly go about what they were told. Soon the place was cleaned up and the passengers were once again chatting although a little quietly. Gilligan who had finished mopping up the deck went below deck to help Mary Ann with the drinks.

"Umm...t-hanks I-I mean t-thankyou for...I mean thanks for you know standing up for me back there." Gilligan Finally managed to blunder out as he fiddled with his hat.

"It's okay Gilligan it was just an accident and I don't care how wonderfull the people up there are, they have no right to yell at you for something that wasn't your fault, it was an accident. You can always count on me Gilligan I will always stick up for you." Said Mary Ann with a sweet smile, beckoning Gilligan to sit at the little table with her.

"Gee Mary Ann no one has ever done that for me before. Thank you, although I did probably deserve half of those things they said," said Gilligan casting his eyes down in shame.

"Stop beating yourself up about it Gilligan, as I keep telling you it was only an accident. Just because your a little clumsy Gilligan, it doesn't make you a bad person." Mary Ann reached out and placed a hand on Gilligan's shoulder. Gilligan lifted his eyes up to meet Mary Ann's smiling ones and Gilligan felt a million times better.

"You know Mary Ann your real easy to talk to compared to most girls. Usually I get real scared and I run away but it's different with you. I get a little nervous sometimes but I don't feel like running away." Mary Ann blinked at the huge change in subject but then just smiled.

"You don't have any reason to be afraid or nervous around me Gilligan. I will always be nice to you I promise." With that Mary Ann gave a huge smile to Gilligan who couldn't help but smile back.

Soon after, Mary Ann came back on deck with a tray full of drinks, Gilligan right behind her.

"Here you go everyone the drinks are served." With that Mary Ann handed out drinks to everyone. Tropical ice cold drinks, and soon the air was clear and the whole boat was filled with laughter and stories.

"And then Skinny Muligan said 'Don't press it Gilligan' but I already had and the sirens went off. We didn't get caught but we never tried to play a prank on old Mr Grunge again." Gilligan finished telling one of his Skinny Muligan stories. Everone laughed.

"That was hilarious Gilligan."

"That was quite a riot."

"My dear boy you are a source of entertainment."

Everyone was laughing and they hadn't realised but they had been parked at the docks for over an hour just talking and laughing. It was starting to get a little chilly and dark and they all agreed that it was probably about time to go their seperate ways. No one really wanted to leave, they had all become very good friends over the boat ride.

"Oh it will be so sad to leave, I guess I won't see hardly any of you again." Said Mary Ann feeling like she might cry. She had become very good friends with all of them and especialy Gilligan.

"I know I must admit I will sorely miss all your company aswell." Said the Professer looking down in sadness.

"Yes it was nice to have real friends for a change." Said Ginger laying her head on the Professer's shoulder.

The whole group seemed very sad to see their friends go. They although from many different lives had gotten on very well. Suddenly Mr Howell was struck with an idea.

"I've got it, by gosh I think I've got it." exclaimed Mr Howell loudly.

"Got what Mr Howell?" asked the Skipper.

"Oh no never mind it is rediculous, preposterous."

"No tell us Mr Howell." Said Ginger lifting her head.

"Well you love sailing the ocean don't you Skipper and Gilligan?" asked Mr Howell.

"Yes" both exclaimed.

"You Mary Ann don't really want to back to the farm?"

"Well no" replied Mary Ann, hope rising in her.

"Ginger you don't like living the cut throat life in Holywood right?"

"No I don't really" said Ginger quite perplexed

"And Professer you want to write a book correct?"

"Why yes I would, but I don't see what all our problems have to do with-"

"Well we have all gotten on so well and I know Lovey here has become quite attached to you all and I know that it would be sad if we all had to go our seperate ways never to see each other again." Lovey nodded and Gilligan and Mary Ann subcontiously glanced at each other at the thought of never seeing each other again.

"Yes but I don't see how we could all stay together Mr Howell." Said the Skipper who was quite confused.

"Aha but you see dear captain I have an idea." Replied Mr Howell.

Ooh what's Mr Howell's idea? I was thinking if I keep this on the mainland how am I supposed to keep them all together. Well I came up with a solution, I just have to tweek the story a little, but you will find out. Sorry about any spelling, although I did proof read this time, I am still not a very good speller. Thanks for support especialy Jwood, you are like practicaly Gilligan's Island royalty. Thank you so much for your review and I assure you it is all getting taken on board. There will be more MAG to come but I plan to make this story a long one so I want to progress their relationship slowly, like in the show. Suggestions and ideas are welcome, please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"What do you think Mr Howell's idea is Skipper? And why do we have to come to his mansion in Honolulu to find out?" asked Gilligan. They were currently sitting in a car that Mr Howell had organised to pick them up and take them to his mansion. It had been 2 days since the tour and Mr Howell said he would tell them when they came to his mansion, so everyone quite confused left their seperate ways and Mr Howell had organised transport for each of the passengers to get there. The Skipper and Gilligan were now in one of these cars taking them to the Howell's estate in Honolulu.

"I don't know Gilligan, I am just as confused about this as you, at least we will get to see everyone again." Said the Skipper scratching his cheek in thought.

"Yeah it will be good to see Mary Ann...I-I m-mean everyone again, yeah everyone." The Skipper just smiled knowingly at his little buddy's obvious slip up.

"Hey Gilligan I think we're almost there." Said the Skipper pointing out his window at the huge property they were coming up to.

"WOW" and wow it was. Ahuge mansion of over 4 stories and surounded by perfectly cut lawns and perfectly placed palm trees. Gilligan could see a tennis court out to the side and he guessed there was probably a pool or something around the back. The whole place looked absolutely imaculate. Gilligan could also see that it was near the beach too. The car drove up the long driveway of pebbles up to the front steps of the house. Soon a little short man rushed over and opened the doors for both the Skipper and Gilligan.

"WOW" They both said again as they got a close up look. Everything was lined with gold and polished so you could see your reflection. Gilligan had never seen such fancy looking big doors before. The Skipper and Gilligan looked at each other and then back at the huge doors.

"You nock little buddy." The Skipper wispered not even taking his eyes off the doors.

"Why do I have to do it Skipper? You knock." wisper yelled Gilligan back.

"No Gilligan you do it." the Skipper wisper yelled back.

"No way Skipper you do it."

"GILLIGAN you better knock on that door and that's an order." the Skipper demanded pointing at the door and glaring at Gilligan. Poor Gilligan gulped and took a step closer and held up his hand ready to knock.

"Just do it Gilligan." said the Skipper angry seeing Gilligan hesitate.

"Okay okay." Gilligan scrunched up his eyes closed, took a deep breath and knocked loudly. BONK BONK. Gillian opened his eyes, that didn't sound right. And sure anough standing there having just opened the door while Gilligan had closed his eyes stood a average size man in a suit with a expressionless face. Gilligan had just knocked on the mans forehead.

"Woops sorry sorry sorry so-"

"This way sirs the master and mistress are expecting you, I was told of your arrival." If the man had noticed that he had just been knocked on the head by a tall lanky sailer in a red rugby shirt and white cap then he didn't show it. The man then opened the door wider and let the Skipper and Gilligan walk in. He then proceeded to start walking down the large hallway with the highest roof Gilligan had ever seen.

"Dulp" While the man was walking ahead the Skipper banged Gilligan's head with his hat. "You idiot."

"I'm sorry Skipper I didn't see him." wispered Gilligan back.

"Right through here sirs." The man said stopping in front of a large white door decorated in gold swirly patterns. The man then proceeded to open the door for Gilligan and the Skipper to walk through. The man then walked in and pronounced. "Mr Gilligan and Mr Grumby have arrived Master and Mistress Howell." The man then proceeded to leave the room and shut the door.

Gilligan and the Skipper's eyes almost fell out of their heads. The huge room was even more beautiful than the outside. Filled with a few expensive looking cream couches spread around a coffee table filled with fine china. The walls were also a clean cream colour with many beautiful paintings hanging up all over, most of the sea and beach. The huge windows looked out into the back part of the yard, and as Gilligan had guessed there was a large round perfect pool serounded by loung chairs. Sitting on one of the many couches sipping tea were Mr and Mrs Howell.

"Ah good to see you again my lads, welcome to the Howells private mansion in Honolulu, what do you think?" Asked Mr Howell standing up and stretching out his arms.

"U-umm i-i-it's...wow i-it's v-very." Gilligan got cut off by a hit on the head by the Skipper's hat.

"It's amazing Mr Howell, absolutely amazing." Said the Skipper smiling.

"Good good, I trust your trip was a nice one? I am afraid you are the first ones here, please come and sit down and have a drink." Gilligan and the Skipper hesitantly came over and sat on the couch oposite the Howells. "Now what would you like?"

"Oooh ooh can I have a strawberry milk shake with the little unbrella?" asked Gilligan.

"Dulp." and bang Gilligan was hit by the Skipper's hat.

"Hey what was that for Skipper?" asked a confused and sore Gilligan rubbing his head. The Skipper just glared at him and turned to Mr Howell.

"Anything will be fine."

"WINSLOW" yelled Mr Howell. The door opened and in walked the man they had seen before.

"Yes Sir?"

"Two strawberry milkshakes please oh and don't forget the unbrella." Ordered Mr Howell.

"Very well sir." He then proceeded to leave again. Gilligan turned to the Skipper and poked out his toung but before the Skipper could hit Gilligan over the head again.

"Oh it is so good to see you both again, Thurston and I just loved that tour and we just couldn't wait to see everyone again could we Thurston?" Asked Mrs Howell looking up at her husband.

"Quite right Lovey." replied Mr Howell strutting back and forth.

"Excuse me for asking Mr Howell but why have you brought us here?" asked the Skipper.

"I can't tell you until everyone is here, but I can tell you that it is simply brilliant." replied Mr Howell with a very proud smile on his face. Soon there was a knock on the door and Winslow came in with a tray with two large glasses filled to the brim with a pink liquid and true to his word two little colourfull unbrellas.

"Your drinks sir, oh and miss Grant has arrived sir." With that he stepped to the side to show Ginger dressed in a very sparkely long form fitting dress.

"Hello Ginger my dear what would you like to drink?" asked Mrs Howell still cradeling her cup of tea.

"A martini please with an extra olive." replied Ginger smoothly smiling and sauntering into the room.

"Very well maam." said Winslow and left again.

"Well Ginger what do you think?" Asked Mr Howell smiling widely.

"It's very nice Mr Howell, much like what I'm used to in Holywood." Said Ginger taking a seat and stretching her arm out over the back of the couch, pushing out her chest.

"Yes quite." mumbled Mr Howell his eyes fixed on Ginger. WACK Mrs Howell had promptly stood up grabbed the hat off the Skippers head and wacked her husband over the head. "Owww Loovey." whined Mr Howell to his wife snapped out of his trance.

"Behave Thurston." said Mrs Howell as she gently placed the captains hat back on the Skipper's head. "Sorry Skipper I had to borrow your hat for a moment.

"It's quite alright Mrs Howell I know for a fact it works very well." Said the Skipper smiling.

"Yeah so do I" mumbled Gilligan rubbing his head. Gilligan flinched as the Skipper held his hat up in threat. Once again there was a knock on the door, and Winslow entered looking as emotionaless as usual.

"Your drink maam" he said holding the tray with the martini on it. "Oh and Mr Hinkly is here sir." He stepped aside once again to show a confused looking Professer standing there.

"Ah good of you to join us my lad, just one more to go now. Would you like anything to drink Professer?" Asked Mr Howell.

"Ah no thank you I'm quite alright, I must ask why I have been brought here though?" asked the Professer coming to sit down next to Ginger.

"As I told the Skipper I can't do that until everyone is here and we are still missng dear little Mary Ann and she is a very importanat part." Said Mr Howell. Gilligan's ears pricked up a bit at this.

"So Professer I trust your ride over was quite satisfactory?" asked Mrs Howell putting down her tea cup.

"Oh yes fine."

"It's good to see you again Professer." Purred Ginger leaning over close to the Professer batting her eyes at him.

"It's good to see everyone again Ginger." Said the Professer with a friendly smile aparently unaffected by Ginger's advance.

"Humpth." and once again Ginger crossed her arms and sat back in her place. Once again there was a knock before Winslow walked in no longer carrying a tray.

"Miss Summers has arrived." Winslow stood aside but there was no one there.

"Umm Winslow where exactly?" asked Mrs Howell. Winslow turned his head behind him.

"It's okay Miss I assure you we have arrived to your friends." A little head of brown kirls peeked from behind Winslow's back very shy.

"Mary Ann?" asked Gilligan.

"Oh Gilligan." Mary Ann said as she timidly stepped out from behind Winslow.

"Is everything okay Mary Ann?"

"Yes Gilligan, sorry everyone I guess I'm just not used to a place this big and fancy, they certainly don't have anything like this in Kansas."

"Would you like anything to drink my dear, maybe to help your nerves." Said Mr Howell.

"Oh a water would be nice thank you."

"Just normal water Maam?" asked Winslow.

"What other type is there?" asked Gilligan before promptly getting hit on the head by the Skipper's hat.

"Yes just normal please." said Mary Ann smiling at Gilligan's comment feeling a little more comftable already.

Soom Mary Ann's water came and everyone was sitting on the couches around the coffee table.

"So we are all here Mr Howell so what is your idea?" asked the Professer curious.

"Well actually I can't tell you here." Replied Mr Howell sheepishly. Everyone growned.

"Then why did you ask us here?" asked Gilligan.

"Well there is something I need to show you all together." Everyone besides Mr and Mrs Howell had confused looks, on their faces.

Mr Howell arranged after many unanswered questions to have a large limo waiting where all the confused but intrigued passengers piled in. They went for a long drive to a big dock with many boats of different sizes. Soon they pulled up in front one in particular. Everyone piled out and there was silence until Gilligan said:

"Wow that's a big ship."

A ship? I know I said it was going to be on the mainland but I kind of needed to tweek it a little to keep them all together. I do have a great idea though of what's going to happen and you will have to wait and find out. Soz about spelling but as a draw back for an author I suck at spelling.

Now second of all THANK YOU! All the reviews have been great, absolutely awsome, for both this and run Gilligan run. Everyone has been so suportive and helpful, please keep it up I love hearing your feedback and ideas for the story. I have had PMs and reviews, it has been awsome. I even had a look at castaway corner and that was interesting. So remember to press my favourite button at the bottom of the page.

Tomboy author out


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Wow that's a big ship."

And a big ship it was. It was one of those HUGE delux cruise ships. So many stories high with little port holes to show each room in long rows around the bottom of the ship. It was huge and white and gleaming in the sun light. There was a huge ramp leading up to the top deck.

"WOW" everyone said.

"Beautiful isn't she? I call her the Howell cruiser, she can hold over 150 passengers and she is the pinicle of high class." Said Mr Howell smiling proudly.

"Well come on Thurston lets give them the tour shall we?" asked Mrs Howell.

"Yes quite right Lovey, this way I know your all just going to love this." Mr Howell led them all up the long ramp up to the beautiful polished deck. To the right was a huge swimming pool with a nice winding water slide and diving board. To the left was a sort of bar and snacks stand and next to it a large stage. There were also white chairs all around the deck some lounge chairs and others with tables. Ginger wistled.

"Fancy," she wispered.

"This way to the dining room." Mr Howell exclaimed opening two large doors down to a staircase with ritch red carpet and golden banisters. Soon the group followed Mr and Mrs Howell down to the biggest room they had seen yet. There where over a 100 tables all with clean white table cloths and set with sparkeling utensils. In the middle of the room was another stage with a couple of instuments around and a lone microphone in the centre.

"This is the main dining room, although room service can be called to individual rooms ofcourse. The kitchen is through the back and we have already hired a band. Now moving on." Mr Howell began to lead them through the whole ship. He showed them the first class rooms, the spa and massage centre and the all you can eat salad bar. Finally he brought them up to the bridge where the large steering wheel stood and many other control panels with buttons and gages of all sorts.

"And this is where all the magic happens. And that is the whole ship, she's a beauty aint she."

"She is but I don't see what that has to do with us." said the Skipper quite confused.

"Well Skipper she's a beautiful ship is she not."

"Yes she's marvelous." Replied the Skipper admiring the bridge.

"Good because she needs a captain."

"M-m-me?" squeaked out the Skipper his voice going high and shocked.

"Yes my lad I think you would be just the man for the job, ofcourse you would have your own crew, I don't expect you to run the ship on your own. Oh and ofcourse you can keep Gilligan as your first mate." Gilligan and the Skipper's eyes grew huge.

"You see I am planning a cruise as a break for me and Lovey, and we are bringing on a group of passengers to make some extra money, and when I saw you and Gilligan on the Minnow I just knew you two would be the men for the job, besides I need men I can trust with such an expensive vessel and so many lives on board. You will be payed ofcourse."

"Wow Mr Howell I don't know what to say?" said the Skipper who had taken his hat off.

"Say you'll do it and that you will try to keep your first mate under control."

"Heeeeeeeey." exclaimed Gilligan."

"I will try my best sir." replied the Skipper soluting.

"Well this is all fine and dandy but why are we here Mr Howell?" asked Ginger getting impatiant.

"Oh Yes my dear I'm sorry, there is a reason I brought you all here. You see it is not just a captain this ship needs. Ginger you said you did'nt want to go back to Hollywood but entertaining is all you know how to do?"

"Yes," said Ginger intigued.

"Well how would you like to be head of entertainment? We already have actors and a band but I need a star and someone to be incharge, as you may have already seen we have 2 stages where you and others would perform. Ofcourse just like the Skipper we would pay you."

"Oh really Mr Howell, ofcourse I would absolutely love to. Oh imagine my own stage on a tropical cruise ship." Ginger was beginning to go into a fantasy.

"And you Professer, you want to write your book yes?"

"Yes, what wold you have me do Mr Howell?"

"Well we will be going to many different exotic places and it is most likely that the passengers will want to know about them. Your smart Professer I think you would do excelently teaching not just the passengers but us about the places we go, besides I want you to help the Skipper with the course. What do you say Professer? A long tropical cruise with a nice quiet room to write your book in all the while being paid, while surounded by friends?"

"Hmmm I have to say it does sound practical." Replied the Professer a warm smile on his face.

"But what about Mary Ann?" asked Gilligan before he could stop himself.

"Oh ofcourse my dear I have a very important job for you if you accept it. You won't have to go back to the farm my dear, you could have a wonderfull adventure right here on this ship with all your friends."

"Oh it just sounds marvelous Mr Howell. What would you like me to do though?"

"Well my dear I saw how you took charge when Gilligan spilt the drinks and how you worked with conviction, that is the type of person I need to be the head of my catering crew."

"What?"

"You would be incharge of the cooks and waiters and waitresses, just make sure everything runs smoothly."

"Wow that sounds amazing Mr Howell." Gilligan and Mary Ann smiled at each other.

"So when does this cruise of yours take off Mr Howell?" asked the Skipper.

"In a few weeks probably, that will give you all plenty of time to tell family and get yourselves set up. We already have a list of passengers signed up. Ofcourse me and Lovey will be in over all charge of the ship so come to us with any questions. Now did I say I came up with a great idea or what?" asked Mr Howell holding out his arms in pride.

"I say 3 cheers for Mr and Mrs Howell." Said Gilligan.

"Hip Hip".

"HORAY."

"Hip Hip."

"HORAY."

"Hip Hip."

"HORAY."

"Hip Hip."

"Dulp." Gilligan got a hit on the head by the captain's hat. "That was one to many Hip Hips Gilligan." Growelled the Skipper. And everyone laughed, this cruise was going to be one interesting ride.

Ooh a cruise. I know it isn't the mainland but I think I can come up with some pretty silly adventures on this cruise. Please review and tell me what you think? Like dislike? Oh and ideas for adventures on the boat are quite welcome. More MAG to slowly creep in to the story.

Sorry again about spelling, I proof read and proof read but I still suck and my silly computer has no spell check I mean how dumb. Anyway give us some feed back.

Tomboy author out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

3 Weeks later the cruise had set off. The passengers had boarded, the staff were ready and everything was running smoothly. The Skipper was currently steering the ship and making sure they were on course. The sun was shining brilliantly and the sky was filled with white fluffy clouds. It was warm and still as the huge ship glided through the water like a knife to warm butter.

"GILLIGAN!" yelled Skipper.

"Yeah Skipper."

"Can you go get the Professer for me, I want to check over a few things with him."

"Eye eye sir." Soluted Gilligan. Gilligan ran down the steps down to the main deck where most people were lounging around the pool while being served drinks. Gilligan spotted Mary Ann serving an old couple some tea.

"Here you go Maam, Sir if you would like anything else please ask." Mary Ann stood up and began to carry her empty tray back towards the kitchen.

"Hey Mary Ann." Mary Ann turned to smile at the grinning stumbeling first mate as he called out to her.

"Hello Gilligan, what's up?"

"Have you seen the Professer? I need to find him."

"Oh umm...I'm sorry Gilligan I don't know, I saw him a few hours ago wandering around the pool. Maybe ask Ginger she probably knows where he is," replied Mary Ann pointing over to Ginger who was currently coming off stage from performing some song.

"Thanks Mary Ann." With that Gilligan smiled at the piggytail wearing woman and began to run off towards a flirting Ginger, but not before stumbeling over someones towel bag. Mary Ann just smiled fondly at the bumbeling first mate before she was called over to a lady who wanted a drink. Ginger was currently batting her eyelashes at a very interested young man who looked quite wealthy.

"GINGER!" yelled Gilligan running up to her. "Ginger I need to talk to you," said Gilligan coming to a stop infront of her and her now annoyed male friend.

"Excuse me man but I was talking to the lady," said the guy obviously angry to be interupted. Ginger just rolled her eyes.

"Oh please-" Ginger glared she then turned to Gilligan with a nicer tone of voice. "What's up Gilligan?" asked Ginger, the man behind her sulking off.

"I need to find the Professer for the Skipper and Mary Ann said you might know where he is."

"Ha I know where he is-" Ginger scowled into the distance as if she was glaring right at the Professer. "He is probably still locked up in his room writing that silly book. Do you think I'm less interesting than a book Gilligan?"

"No Ginger-" Gilligan put on a very thoughfull face. "Mostly because I can't read very well." Ignoring the last of Gilligan's comment Ginger batted her eyelashes.

"Aww arn't you sweet." With that Ginger leant over and gave Gilligan a big wet smooch on the cheek. Gilligan's face scrunched up in disgust before he bolted towards the stairs.

"Yuck," mumbled Gilligan wiping his cheek. Ginger just giggled watching him bolt. Next problem for poor Gilligan was that Gilligan didn't know what room the Professer was in. It was only the first day and Mr and Mrs Howell had shown them each their rooms when they arrived that morning. Gilligan and Skipper where sharing a room, Gilligan on the top bunk and the Skipper on the bottom. Gilligan knew that because the Girls were getting on so well that they were sharing a room too, and Mr and Mrs Howell where staying in the main room, witch Gilligan knew was the biggest and most extravigant, but Gilligan didn't get a chance to find out where the Professer was sleeping. So Gilligan decided the only thing to do was go ask Mr and Mrs Howell.

The couple in question were found in the dinining room sitting down to be served a private luch seperate to everyone else, with Mary Ann as they're personal waitress.

"What would you like to eat Lovey?" asked Mr Howell to his wife who was looking at the very fancy long menu.

"I'm not sure dear, perhaps the...no no actually you know what Thurston I think I would like to try the fish and chips." Mr Howell's eyes grew wide.

"My dear Lovey but that is COMMONERS food!" said Mr Howell agast that his wife might pick something so lower class.

"Oh don't be silly Thurston. Don't tell me your not curious to what it tastes like and besides quite a few of our new friends eat this kind of thing all the time." Mr Howell just grumbled to himself before giving in. Soon Mary Ann walked over with a note pad and pen.

"Hey Mr Howell, Mrs Howell what can I get you both?" asked Mary Ann with a huge killer smile. Mr Howell beckonned Mary Ann to come closer before wispering.

"We'll have two fish and chips please." Mary Ann looked at him strangley before shrugging and smiling. Mrs Howell rolled her eyes, she didn't know why her husband had to wisper it the dining room was empty besides them and Mary Ann.

"Very good coming right up." With that Mary Ann left to get them their food. Mr and Mrs Howell just began to settle into casual conversation before a bumbeling first mate stumbled into the dining room almost knocking over a table in the process.

"Ah Mr and Mrs Howell just the ones I wanted to see," gasped Gilligan coming to stand beside their table.

"What preytell is wrong my boy? Can't you see we are about to have lunch?" asked an obviously annoyed Mr Howell.

"Sorry Mr Howell but I am trying to find the Professer and I think he is in his room but I don't know witch one." Before Mr Howell could start grumbeling at Gilligan Mrs Howell spoke up.

"Oh yes a quite nice romm with a big desk for him to all his writings and what not. I do believe he is in room 95 a few down from you and Skipper and the girls room."

"Thanks Mrs Howell," and before another word could be said Gilligan was off but not before picking a chip off one of the plates Mary Ann was bringing in from the kitchen.

Gilligan ran across the deck and down more stairs, down to where the rooms were. He found the right corridoor lined with red carpet and having rows and rows of white doors with little gold numbers on them.

"92, 93, 94...aha 95." exclaimed Gilligan triumphantly. "Professer," Gilligan called while knocking. Getting no answer Gilligan opened the unlocked door and walked in. The whole room was filled with books and papers all strewn around the room. The only thing clean was the perfectly made single bed in the corner next to the little round window. Sitting slumped over a book and note pad at a desk with complete consentration sat the Professer. He seemed to be jotting something down, he was so focused he didn't hear Gilligan come in. Gilligan walked quietly up and began to read over his shoulder what he was writing on his note pad. Gilligan was so close infact that he was right next to his ear. The Professer still hadn't noticed the first mate. Gilligan's face soon scrunched up in confusion. "What's metamorphosis mean?" asked Gilligan right next to the Professer's face.

"Aaaaaaaah." The Professer was so startled that he scribbled a great huge line across his page. "Oh Gilligan what have you done? My work is basically ruined now. You shouldn't sneak up on people-" The Professer began to yell at Gilligan before he saw his sorry face. Two big round brown eyes down cast in shame and a sorry frown plasted on his face with his black hair beginning to droop from below his little white cap.

"Gee I'm sorry Professer, I-I didn't mean to" The Professer siged and looked down at his ruined work. Then the Professer remembered how he had once been told off before by his favourite little Kansas friend on the Minnow.

"No I'm sorry for getting so upset, I know it was just an accident and your obviously sorry." Said the Professer with a smile. Gilligan's head wipped up, he certainly wasn't expecting that. But as quick as a wink a huge goofy grin spread up on his face.

"A change of form or character." Suddenly blurted the Professer.

"Ha?" asked Gilligan quite confused.

"Metamorphosis, it is a change of form or character," replied the Professer.

"Oooooh."

"Now what brings you here Gilligan?"

"Oh yeah...well you see Professer the Skipper wants to talk to you about something and he sent me to get you," Gilligan explained.

"Oh sure where is he?"

"Ummm...he should be up at the bridge I think."

"Okay thanks Gilligan." With that both set off to the bridge to find the Skipper steering and giving some bored crew member instructions. Soon the Skipper spotted Gilligan and the Professer coming towards him. The Skipper hurridly told the crew member to take over and walked over to them.

"Where have you been Gilligan? I just asked you to go find the Professer not stop and take a nap, I've been waiting ages."

"Well you see Skipper first I couldn't find him so I asked Mary Ann and she didn't know but she said that Ginger might so I went and asked her and she said he was writing his silly book in his room-" The Professer's ears perked at that. "But I didn't know where his room was so-"

"OKAY okay I get it," sighed the Skipper. "It doesn't matter little buddy the main thing is that you got him-" The Skipper then turned to the Professer. "Now I need to talk to you..." Gilligan watched as the two men walked off talking about something or other quite over poor Gilligan's head. So Gilligan walked over to the head of the ship where no was at the moment because of the cold breeze that had swept in. Most people had retreated to their rooms or were getting set for dinner this evening in the dining room. Gilligan looked out over the large blue ocean like a giant blue blanket covering so much underneath that no one could see. Gilligan breathed in the salt air and let the breeze sweep through him and he couldn't help but mumble.

"This is going to be one interesting cruise."

SO thoughts please. You all know how much I just love reviews. Any ideas are completely apreciated. Sorry about any spelling, it is not really my thing but I promise I did proof read. Wow what wonderful silly adventures are to come? I am not even sure my self sooooo if you guys have any ideas then please share em. 

Sorry though about late update but I did write this and I realised how girly and mushy it was, a bit like the love boat so I had to delete it and start again. I want all relationships to come slowly and progress. I want this to be a fun story not just a romance fic. This chapter was mainly getting everyone used to the seroundings of the ship but now the real fun begins.

Tomboy author out


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: _Hiccups_

After a couple of nights all of the seven friends began to get used to living on the boat and the different jobs they each had to do. They were all even beginning to get to know some of the passengers. Currently all the seven friends were eating dinner in the dining room with everyone else. Ginger was currently up singing a song dressed in a very sexy outfit.

"_Boop boop tee doo oh." _Ginger had come down from the stage and was beginning to walk around to the different tables and bat her eyelashes at many of the men and at one poin even sitting in one's lap.

"_I want to be kissed by you and you and nobody else but you."_

Ginger proceeded to walk to table after table before finally landing right beside the Professer where she proceeded to kneel down and wrap her arms around his shoulders.

"_I want to be kissed by you alone."_

Soon the music died down and people put down their utencils and clapped, the male half more so than the female. Ginger promptly stood up and declared she was taking a brake. Soon the room was filled with chatter while the band played something soft in the backround. Ginger promptly sat down at the large round table that all the other six were sitting.

"Wow that was amazing Ginger, absolutely incredible." Gushed Mary Ann staring starry eyed at the actress who simply flicked her hair back and smiled stylishly.

"Yeah Ginger it was real swell." Came Gilligan's happy complement.

"Yeah you looked amazing up the-... I-I mean you **sounded** amazing up there yeah yeah sounded." The Skipper quickly corrected stumbeling and going a nice shade of red. Ginger just giggled seductivly.

"Oh yes my dear quite endearing." commented Mrs Howell, her husband nodding next to her.

"What did you think Professer?" Asked Ginger leaning over to him and smirking.

"I found you portrail quite entertaining but I must say some of the lack of real words is quite confusing. For instance 'Boop boop t-"

"Never mind." Huffed Ginger cutting off the confused Professer.

"Well I say we toast to Ginger our very own star on board." Cried Mr Howell holding up his cup. Everyone else lifted their glasses in the air. "To Ginger!"

"TO GINGER!" The rest minus the movie star cried. Ginger just smiled before sipping her martini. Everyone began to take a slug of their respective drinks. Gilligan took his large glass of fizzy pop and glugged it down till it was empty.

"Aaaaaah that was good." exclaimed Gilligan slamming his empty glass down on the table.

"You shouldn't drink so fast Little Buddy otherwise-" The Skipper didn't get to finish. _ 'HIC' _Everyone went silent and stared at Gilligan who was wide eyed._ 'HIC' _Went Gilligan again jumping a little in his seat.

"Gilligan are you alright?" asked Mary Ann.

"Sure Mary Ann I think it was jus- _HIC_"

"By gosh boy you have the hiccups." exclaimed Mr Howell.

"No I don't have the- _HIC-_hiccups." Gilligan clamped his hands over his mouth only for a muffled _HIC_ to come out.

"Don't worry Gilligan it should go away soon," assured the Professer.

"O-oka- _HIC_ okay Professer."

Unfortunately it did not go away, all through dinner when ever someone was talking quite often a loud _HIC_ would go off and it was beginning to get annoying.

"GILLIGAN you better stop hiccupng this instant and that's and ORDER!" Bellowed the Skipper.

"I-I'm sorry Skipper but _HIC_ b-but I can'- _HIC_ can't." Poor Gilligan couldn't even finish his meal because he just couldn't stop hiccuping. It was true, poor Gilligan no matter how hard he tried just couldn't stop.

"Oh poor Gilligan." exclaimed Mary Ann coming round behind him and rubbing his back soothingly. Gilligan relaxed to the touch but still he would _'HIC' _

"I have an idea," said Mrs Howell standing up. Mrs Howell poured Gilligan a large glass of water and slid it over to him. "I saw it on a TV program once that you need to glug down a big glass of water to get rid of hiccups." Without another word Gilligan snatched up the glass of water and glugged it down.

"Do you think it worked?" wispered Ginger as they all sat silently waiting to see if it worked. There was silence..._'HIC'_

"I don't think it worked Mrs Howell," came the Professer's voice.

"_HIC_ neither do I," replied Gilligan sadly.

"Ooh I know, I know. A friend of mine in Holywood did this once to get rid of her hiccups, she had to stand on her head for a long time and...poof no more hiccups." Everyone looked at Ginger skeptically until..._'HIC'_

"Lets try it," everyone said at once. So out the seven went to the main deck where most people had left to go to their rooms, they brought Gilligan over to the wall.

"I don't know abou-_HIC_-about this." Gilligan sounded a bit skeptical. "I mean are you sure Gin-_HIC_-Ginger that it worked _HIC_?"

"Yeah, they just went away just like that." So with that Ginger pushed Gilligan over to the wall.

"B-but Skipper if I stand on my _HIC_-head then wont all my brains fall out my ears or something?"

"I highly doubt it little buddy," said the skipper with a sigh soon giving Gilligan a wack to the head. Soon Mary Ann came up beside Gilligan.

"It's okay Gilligan I promise that your brains wont fall out. Lets just try this and maybe it might get rid of your nasty hiccups." Mary Ann put on one of her beauitiful smiles that Gilligan couldn't help but blush at and smile too.

"Okay." So Gilligan tucked in his red shirt and put his hands on the ground and flicked his legs up to land on the wall so he was balanced. Soon the seconds began to tick away and not a sound from Gilligan. After about a minute the Skipper bent down to be roughly level with Gilligan.

"How you going there Little Buddy?"

"Pretty good Skipper, not one hiccup."

"That's good little buddy that's good. Just a little longer then you can stand back up okay?"

"Sure Skipper." So the seconds ticked by and after another minute of silence Ginger declared that he could stand up. Gilligan flicked his legs down and he stood up and untucked his shirt. Everyone waited with anticipation...silence. Everyone began to smile and cheer that they had done it, until the Skipper came over and gave Gilligan a nice hard pat on the back-'_HIC_'

Everyone sighed, Gilligan still had the hiccups.

"What are we going to do?" asked Mary Ann looking sadly at the hiccuping first mate.

"Well..." The Professer went silent.

"What is it Professer?" asked a hopefull Skipper.

"Well in my opinion another known trick to work was to hold your breath for a while." The Professer didn't look too confident though.

"Great lets give it a try." Exclaimed Mr Howell.

"Alright little buddy hold your breath and don't breathe out until I tell you." With that Gilligan took in a big gulp of air and proceeded to hold it.

"I am not sure whether it will work or not though. You see some tricks have been known to work on some people but the actual cure to hiccups is not yet known. Usually it just goes away by itself." The Professer said thoughfully scratching his chin in thought.

"Well what have we got to loose? We have to find some way of getting rid of them-" as the Professer and Skipper talked the others watched on as Gilligan went from blue to purple and finally red and his eyes began to droop.

"Umm Skipper." said Mary Ann tugging on his sleave.

"Not now Mary Ann," replied the Skipper.

"Umm but Captain," came Mr Howell's voice.

"Can't you see I'm talking here?" said a angry Skipper looking back to the Professer.

"BUT SKIPPER!" they all yelled.

"WHA-" The Skipper faltered getting a look at a almost past out Gilligan. "BREATHE little buddy!" And with that Gilligan finally released his air and he slumped down to the groud panting for air. "By gosh Gilligan."

Mary Ann came and sat dom on her knees next to the still panting boy and began to once again rub his back soothingly.

"Did it work?" asked Mrs Howell. Everyone went quiet and listened...silence.

"How do you feel Gilligan?" asked Ginger.

'Umm I feel...I feel fine." smiled Gilligan. " I feel _HIC-"_ everyone groaned. Gilligan sighed. "I'm going to go get another drink of water." With that he stood up and sulked in down stairs hiccuping all the way.

"What are we going to do?" asked Mary Ann desperately.

"Nothing has worked," grumbled Mr Howell.

"...Almost everything." Everyone turned their heads to the Skipper.

"What do you mean? What haven't we tried?" asked a destraught Mary Ann.

"Well I was hoping we wouldn't have to use this method but it looks like we have no choice. I learnt it in the navy when one of the sailers in my group got a bad case of the hiccups and the only way we got rid of them was ti give him a good fright."

"A fright?" asked Mary Ann sadly.

"Yeah a nice fright should get rid of Gilligan's hiccups for sure," replied the Skipper.

"But how do we scare Gilligan?" asked Mr Howell.

"We are going to have to come up with a master plan." The Skipper put on an evil smile.

Ooh what is the master plan going to be? I have absolutely no idea and that's where you readers come in. If you have a good master plan to frighten the hiccups out of our favourite first mate then please tell me. Best idea gets in the story. Please review, tell me what you think and give ideas, because I am making this up a lot as I go along. So yeah if I really like your idea you can bet it will end up in the story. Remember the more reviews I get the quicker I update.

Tomboy author out


End file.
